The invention relates to load bearing deck structures, and in particular to a deck structure of advantageous construction for interconnecting deck planks and the frame structure without any welds.
Deck structures have often been formed of aluminum, particularly aluminum extrusions assembled together. Typically aluminum slats run the full length of the structure, with transverse structural members underneath the slats at appropriate spacings.
Most prior art requires the use of complex extrusions as well as gutter means to collect water seeping in between planks. The reasoning being that if one can't stop water infiltration, might as well collect the water so that it does not fall down, which is important in multilevel dwellings for example. Using complex extrusions and insertions means to connect planks together can result in squeaking noise between planks when people walk on a deck built using those planks.
There are some prior art which disclose the use of a caulking bead being applied by a tradesman at the moment of installation but applying caulking can be messy, uneven, and ultimately quite unreliable as a means for providing a good seal.